


Set

by MR01



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types, Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Clark Kent and Lex Luthor Reconciliation, F/F, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Time Travel, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: AU where Lex messes with the page he had left from the Book of Destiny and of course Superman tried to stop him. His interference causes Lex to accidentally fling them both back in time.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 39





	Set

* * *

_There are stories told in the middle of the night by little children and older people alike no matter the season._

_Because they get passed down by generations all warning of the same things._

_Of creatures running in the dark. By morning leaving only death, destruction and chaos._

_And of the brave souls who hunt them down._

_Eternally destined to battle one another because one cannot exist while the other roams freely as they please._

_Think of it as angels verses devils. Evil against good. Heroes or villains._

_Perhaps even. Humans against Gods.._

"Hold up. Wait Dad is this about Superman, again? Really. Why. He doesn't talk about you this much you know." Conner keeps the words 'or at all-ever' to himself.

He knows that Lex is absolutely in love with Kal-El and that as far as Conner has seen Clark does not return those feelings.

It is sad. He feels sad. It must suck to be him. But he can move on.

A lot of people are attracted to his Dad, the news on his phone told him as much.

Still he groans because it's annoying and he doesn't like the feeling. Whilst Krypto just watches their whole exchange through sleepy eyes.

The cute dog closing them when Lex frowns.

Looking flustered because he didn't intend for his little bedtime story to get derailed so quickly and he also didn't appreciate being called out. 

"No Kon-El, your Dad has no place in my mind. Now don't interrupt my monologue. This story isn't about Kryptonians. It might have been at first but not anymore."

Lex straightened up his tie and smirked when he son smiled so sweetly back at him.

Getting comfortable again, scooting over. Making space so he could sit back down.

Mumbling the words. "Well then Dad, I want dragons or goblins fighting for the galaxy."

* * *

Lex threw his coat and tie on the floor. Having kicked off his shoes. His muscles feel sore and he is incredibly thirsty.

Originally he had been supposed to be spearheading a meeting to launch his new tech line.

He had his speech for the press conference at LexCorp finalized. In the end he had decided not to attend.

Asking Lena to borrow Sam for the hour. Have her do it instead she was always comfortable with the spotlight and is quite capable.

He had felt far too warm. Immediately checked off the tell-tale signs. He did not want to name this for what it was, the beginnings of a fever coming on.

He had not so much as sneezed since the meteor shower back in Smallville so long ago.

Which is great because this, it's normal- supposed to be but truthfully it is also troubling.

Yet ever since Crisis he feels different. Better than before in some areas.

His self brought on cancer is gone. He has some remanence of power left. The drawback, he surmised is feeling like a baked potato from time to time.

Now that he is up here in his penthouse, completely alone.

He thinks he might actually feel better already as he stares at the impressive view of Metropolis from these heights.

Having let Mercy and the rest of his staff at LuthorCorp to take the day. Given them money to compensate for having them leave at such a short notice, even.

No one ever said he wasn't a good boss. He is a man that truly cares for the people.

Lena had been tipped off by Sam and instead of chastising him for his weakness like Lionel or Lucas would have.

She instead offered to take Conner off his hands for the day.

He had found that to be both pleasant and unnerving. He isn't accustomed to these kind of surprises.

Knowing that the Titans shouldn't be coming around these parts to pick up his son anytime soon.

Because the lovable Wayne brats are currently visiting the Bat and the rest of the children are in Themyscira.

He could have let Conner go with one of the groups, to catch up but he had chosen to be selfish.

Lex had missed his son and his super-pup. The world can sue him if they find a problem with his logic.

Now his kid was stuck with his aunt and his soon to be cousin Ruby because half a billion say that Lena's going to marry Sam before she turns thirty three.

A small part of him kind of hopeful at the prospect that someone in this loveforsaken family will be happy.

He thinks he should make some tea or coffee. Get something warm into his system then maybe take an ice bath and a nap.

Hopefully with both the external and internal stimulus out of the way his body will pick up pace and fix him. 

Lex tries both. Going as far as even making himself a pot of soup and by then he has a small mountain pile of used tissues.

This is cumbersome. He wants to move on with his life. He knows what he's gotta do.

* * *

"Have you seen the news lately?" Lois turns the channel to the news. It showing a live feed from LexCorp. 

Clark had been eating a donut. After taking a sip from his coffee he decided to humor her.

Glancing at the screen in the break room. He is currently on his lunch and there is no crime at the moment.

He had wanted to wholeheartedly enjoy this beautiful minute.

Too late.

"Yeah that's nothing new. The Luthor family is well established in the tech world." He refrains from saying 'you know this.'

Clark does find it a little odd that Samantha Arias is at the forefront for Lex. An absolute natural in her brother in law's cutthroat world.

He had thought she was the CEO of the city's L-Corp division therefore aligned with Lena.

But then again Clark fully comprehends that they. The Luthors.

Lex and Lena are undoubtedly cut from the same expensive cloth, forged from the same (brilliant, beautiful, unattainable, overwhelmingly alone) unchangeable scale that only knows the range of grey or evil.

No room left for much out side of that.

He would know. He's faced Lex long enough.

Known him intimately. Could never regret his experiences with him.

Lex won't ever change however. He is incapable of it.

Clark's ripped his own heart out time and time again in his senseless denial, unfortunate-unfounded hope.

"I don't know, Smallville. Something about Lex missing out on his debute while Bruce Wayne and Ray Palmer are in the crowd. It's something, don't you think."

She leans against the table and takes the last donut from the box.

Taking that too and tossing it in the garbage. Narrowing her eyes at the screen in distaste.

"Just a thought but aren't both Palmer Technologies and Wayne Enterprises always out for blood."

Clark looks between the TV and his fellow reporter. Adjusting his glasses. Shoulders squared as he takes a deep breath.

"Usually, yeah. Lex is unparalleled. Especially when he sets his mind to it. Maybe he just knows, is owning it ."

They may not be friends anymore or much of anything really these days outside of enemies that should really get on the same page about co-parenting.

Clark still respects the man.

* * *

When he has a chance Clark sneaks up to the roof of the Daily Planet and jumps off the ledge.

He had phased out of the place because apparently today had been a good day to both walk up the stairs and go up the elevator for many people.

His new suit intimidating and cool even in the daytime.

He flys at a decent speed. Having decided that at the moment Lex wasn't really a priority because he is scanning the area.

When Kal-El finally arrives at LuthorCorp he x-rays the normally bustling building. Finding absolutely no one which okay that is fishy.

Maybe Lois was up to something with her logic, he should have trusted her intuition and gotten here sooner instead of lollygagging.

He soars all the way up to the penthouse searching that too. Lex apparently hadn't been playing the game because he is sitting on his couch.

Looking slightly sweaty despite the cold a/c and that's not all Clark can see. 

His shirt is recklessly unbuttoned with his tie and shoes not too far away. His coat is also on the floor but the billionaire is just reading.

Lost in his book and normally Clark would have thought it cute. It is only until he flies a little closer that he notices what exactly it is.

Superman is in house and in front of Lex before he can even blink. He looks enraged, disappointed and just a little hurt.

It leaves Lex's veins scorching. He pushes the thought aside. Clark in his self-righteousness is the one committing more than one crime here.

"Luthor, what are you doing with that page?" He had recognized it instantly.

By breaking into his house, intimidating him. Trying to anyway, Lex never fear him. He'd rather die which might very well be arranged one day.

"I wasn't done with it. Let go." Clark had moved for the page.

Dead-set on taking it from Lex only to find resistance and a look of unrestrained fury from the charming enigma he once called his lover, his friend.

"I said hands off, alien fiend."

Clark doesn't have time for this or the patience. He likes this world.

It is certainly not perfect. It's still a lot to get used to because it's fairly new, different but he and Conner are alive, relatively okay.

Clark would not trade that for anything, not even another reality.

"What have you done? Clark!" Lex is holding onto him and now his half of a torn page.

Oh well, he doesn't have to be told to know that he messed up. Hopefully not badly enough that it rains down a separate crisis.

Clark just grabbed his hand, pulling him closer. Hearing something snap and an unrestrained yelp of pain. He knows he was a little forceful.

But something's happening now and he cannot stop it, he knows that he is not fast enough to get Lex to safety so he won't leave. Outright refuses.

Shielding Lex from the world with his body as best as he can. His cape flowing in the wind.

Oh Roa he sincerely hopes that he did not seriously hurt him, he couldn't bear it.

What would Conner think or the Justice League. Fuck that, what would his Ma Martha say.

* * *

**105 CE**

**The Colosseum - Rome**

* * *

Alexander exits the dingy tavern a very happy man. One with plenty of denarii to get him by for a few months he won so much.

Feeling like he went looting and okay yes a little bad about it because that was the easiest game of knucklebones he has played in his life this far.

Thinking that the gods must favor him today for some reason. Which is glorious but not daring to question why.

Apparently that wasn't a good thing to do here, he had learned his lesson.

Had seen a lot of good people die for it.

It's foolish he thinks but more than once he has found himself looking up at the sky's.

Thinking, knowing deep in his bones that he does not belong here.

Not only did he truly not understand the language when he first came too.

Well up until he pinpointed it along with a few others when faced with a second stranger.

Uttering the words, 'scusi, non parlo Italiano' and then shutting up seconds later because wait, yes he flipping did.

But once the shock had subsided he still cannot possibly forget what he had seen.

Felt.

He had woken up thirty moons ago in Ostia beach. And he hadn't been alone. He had been warm and comfortable.

Had felt so completely safe then a horrible, wearing pain had shot up his left wrist and arm.

The being, man above him startled away. Breathtaking blue-green eyes locking onto his own.

A cute blush covering their face then he did something that made Lex's heart summersault in excitement and fear.

He smirked at him as if he could tell before he leaned in. Speaking in a language Lex somehow understood like breathing, Kryptonian.

"I'll come back for you, Alex." With the words and a soft kiss against his lips the man, angel-God-whatever he is because mere mortal he is so not-snapped his bones back into place.

Then he just flew into the air.

Surprising a good number of people who could not believe their own eyes.

But that had been a while ago and the mysteriously dressed being had not returned for him.

* * *

So he had done the logical thing and tried to move on.

Had all but forgotten their eyes. The rest of his encounter had been mostly a blur because of his pian.

He had been lucky enough to run into some soldiers and rose astonishingly quick up the ranks once he'd been accepted. 

Alex had been successful here for the most part.

Knew things.

How to use to his head and some surprising-to him because he had no idea where he got it from- knowledge. To move up in the world quickly.

Knowing that normally a high ranking Roman centurion paid well and came with certain perks.

Yet his men must pay for their own food and weapons by decree of the emperor.

On-top of splitting the wages among their wives, children. Entertainment and the extra necessities for their slaves.

Their daily lives, appearances, acquisitions or stashing up a few different options to place funds for a rainy day.

Most of them cut their payments pretty thin as it is even without the lavishness.

And because he is yet unwed, without children or compromise. He has decided to take it upon himself to help them out.

Knowing that were he ever to be in a bind they would not hesitate to help him out either.

He was in the middle of the street just headed home minding to himself when a gorgeous free born nobleman approaches him. And him directly.

Wearing fancy clothes and sandals, a silver bracelet aligned with small red stones that might be rubies.

Smelling of lilacs, mint leaves and honey dew. Rain..

They seem familiar, almost eerily so. He cannot place them.

He is after more than just his heart. Of this Alex is certain.

"I've seen you around these parts before. This is the second time now. And I just had to be sure. I think you are just what I'm looking for."

He stands before him with his arms extended as if ready to give him a hug, a beautiful smile gracing his features making him appear radiant like the sun.

He must have him confused for someone else because he is no one worth giving a second look at.

Alexander is just a simple man fortunate enough to have a job that he loves in a place where he never wants to leave.

Despite his reservations or questions. Here he's thrived.

"Well, I think you might be lost. This part of the city is no place for someone so distinguished, it is full of thieves. Criminals."

Alex looks around the area to asses the night for himself. Deeming it alright but knowing that things can change.

"Some who dabble in iffy behaviors and others are simply bad people for the majority of the locations."

"On the other hand. It is not all bad here. The food is good. The minority is kind, foolhardy and driven yet humble."

"If you truly do not belong here. I can escort you home or get one of the girls at the next establishment to do it."

He sees the whorehouses and even though it does not look like a place he would frequent he does not know them though so he shall refrain from making assumptions.

The stranger doesn't answer. So Lex tries again. He doesn't want to go just yet and the stranger sought him out first.

"What is you name?"

"It does not matter but if you want to give me a name you can call me Kal-El."

He smiles at him as he tries not to look confused, thinking them odd because who are they or what have they done to not want to freely give up their name.

Then he thinks it alright because everyone has a right to some secrecy.

"Walk me home."

Alexander just nods. Unable to resist the stranger or his mysterious charms. His allure is strangely familiar.

Kal-El doesn't force him to walk long before he is yanking him by his collar and kissing him hungrily.

An intensity to him that seems far too familiar, much to be really happening.

Then he is pulling away from him completely. Saying that there are people coming, that they could be careful.

Alex deftly hears him. Trying to compose himself. And despite some difficulty he manages to look presentable.

His pulse racing a little when he notices a couple of his men walking by with a larger group.

The men in his charge slowing down to greet them once they've noticed him.

Alexander nods in acknowledgement.

Only for one of the centurions to slow their pace to a complete. Pointing to Kal-El.

"I saw your fights. You killed so many of the people I had money on. Were you finally able to buy your freedom?"

There was silence for a few minutes then the taller man is looking him dead in the eyes.

"On you go." Kal-El dismissed the soldier. He would not dignify the question with an answer.

He had not stayed in this place so long for them. He had just lingered elsewhere because he had been caught up.

Some fish merchant had found out of the green kryptonite. Apparently they too had not been the only things to come from the future.

They had quickly learned that it could be used to subdue- hold him after he was caught catching some food.

No normal human should have been able to be without a ship or some assistance and he was sold into the kill sport games.

At first he didn't want to kill anyone. Had walked the line for some time.

Then a fan gifted him this bracelet strutted with red stones.

And it had triggered something dormant, dangerous in Clark awake.

Having him realize that he had wanted to escape now. Not only the fights or deaths but this place and this time. 

He missed his bed, friends and even though he doesn't-didn't seek him out much, his son.

Clark missing his Mom and his day job. He had needed to see Lex, make sure that he still is alive.

This bracelet had given him the courage to do what he'd had to go free.

The people who had gifted it to him had claimed they were remnants of meteor.

Clark had known better. Yet it also helped him make a choice.

Here he had not been Superman nor Clark.

No killer either, this was not his first hog tie.

He'd helped those people escape.

He has _certainly_ hurt them but they'll live and now have a chance to find their families or begin a resistance.

Who knows, history has never been something he ever cared about too much.

And Crisis had changed enough as it is.

"I don't like your tone. Maybe I should cut out a piece of your tongue. Have you keep a portion of it to recall this as a show of my mercy."

Alexander isn't completely sure what compels him but he is unsheathing his sword.

His body relaxing. Going nimble as if he remembers the art of war.

Oh great, he's gearing up for a fight.

"Get behind me Kal-El. You won't ever have to kill again. I can take that burden from you."

* * *

Clark comes to and this is not the life for him. He is back and he isn't here alone anymore or the company of strangers.

He looks around the field and stadium seeing the carnage of mutilated animals and mulled corpses.

Fucking awesome- thanks. He had just gotten out of one problem to land back in here and well now he had Lex, he guessed that was a plus.

Right where he'd wanted him. Right next to him from the moment he regained complete control of his memories via more than one knock to his face.

He had seen it from the moment that he stepped into this side of the City.

That these people are still thirsty for blood regardless of the sacrifice or victories.

"I'm sorry but I have to kill you or at least you know significantly hurt you to stall for time. Maiming is always an option."

Lex swings his shield aiming for a definitive kill shot, his throat.

He won't kill him. He just has to make it looks like he really wants to. Lex had brought a couple of men down with him.

This had been his doing. Now he just has to think of a way to get out of here.

Of course, he knows he shouldn't have opposed a Superior. Especially after they had graciously saved his life or more importantly made him a Gladiator.

The beauty of a man was just a slave but Alexander can self righteously get it through his head now that this is what he gets.

Lex had saved a life.

Fuck being a hero though, they could have been alive. Now they are going to die.

"Please Lex, stop this." Kal-El blocks. Getting a hit of his own in.

Punching Lex square in the nose. Hard enough to draw blood yet not break it.

He may have lost his inhibitions but he's not an idiot. He has been taught from a young age to measure his strength.

Had taught Kara. And Sam with her daughter, Ruby. Had wanted to teach Conner but Lex has enough battle experts on retainer as it is.

The centurion actually stills mid-swing knowing that his opponent could very well take this opportunity to gut him. 

Destroy him in a myriad of ways 

But he recognizes his opponent all to clearly suddenly.

He's faced him in more than one arena. Why does he think that? It's like just knowing.

He swings again only for the warrior to knock his sword away like a twig and then have the audacity to smile at him sheepishly before he's kissing his face then backing up seconds later.

Lex stills again and honestly if this guy were a cheaper shot he'd be dead. But the centurion is just touching his own cheek awestruck.

"I knew you still had a thing for me, Luthor." The guy is beaming. The notion that he's been weapon less the entire battle had not been lost on Lex.

And then he's swinging for real this time because fuck that Kryptonian especially.

It's fucking Clark Kent. Of course it was his own personal farmboy-his dear cornbread loving God.

"Clark what the hell. Give me your end of the page or I swear to your Rao." He swears by all of the Smallville cornfields that if Supes.

Threw his portion of the magical page away he will legit stab him. Perhaps more than just once or because he strictly has to.

What the hell is he doing in this get-up. It's not even Halloween or some form of highstakes kinky shit.

These people are just here to see a bloodsport as if this were a hockey game.

"I can fix this, trust me. This once, now Kent." Lex does not want to stick around for the next round of this game.

He for one has read enough history books.

* * *

They crash-land in the middle of Clark's kitchen.

A large portal opening up and causing chaos on the other side of the world-time as people strumble to backup. They need to get away.

Holy hell they could have possibly initiated the witch hunts throughout time.

Welp Alex-Lex doesn't think he solely deserves all the credit.

There is debris everywhere and they are filthy. Covered in each other's blood, sand.

Clark kisses him on the lips as his hands roam over his back dragging into his skin hard enough to bring goosebumps but lightly enough that it doesn't cut through flesh.

"Take me" He undoes his robe, standing bare and proud. Tearing up the fabric and they can probably think about this logically later but right now they just need to be here.

Lex is letting the page fall. Keeping it safe is what counts. But he also really wants this.

Keeping in mind that he definitely will come back to get it if Clark successfully distracts him with sex, his full attention.

He is so filthy and he feels like he is starving but Clark is begging him so sweetly.

Lex cannot refuse. He is pushing into him gently. Asking where he can find the lube it's been so long since he's been here.

Tentative, his heart a rollercoaster.

And Clark just pulls him closer. Backing up against his chest. Feeling his balls slap against his ass. He wants them in his mouth.

Maybe later. Right now he just needs and needs and needs. He's moving, being rougher with his pace now, his hands gripping at Clark's hips firmly.

"Kal-El, I want you come for me." As Lex speaks he thrusts grow a little quicker.

Harsher in momentum as he reaches his orgasm.

Pulling out of him completely as he wipes the sweat and blood from his forehead with his arm.

How gross. He's going to take them both to the shower in a few minutes.

"This won't change a thing, Kryptonian." His breathless words don't stop him from kissing Clark again.

Or Clark from gripping his dick in a vice.

Jerking him off again despite his sensitivity or need for a ten-twenty minute break.

He keeps himself from saying. "I heal quickly but chill would you."

"Of course, Luthor." Clark picks him up carrying him over to his bathtub and Lex grimaces wondering why Kal can't just be a little more normal and get a shower installed.

He can get some people down here in an hour. Once he's finished.

"I hate you." If his voice lowered and he whispered those words softly in the Kryptonian's ear.

Sending shivers, feelings of love mixed in with lust-something else well Clark can take the L.

"You can.. Still, I don't."

They both laugh. No one will believe what they just experienced. Lex doubts he can replicate the ordeal.

Does not think he would even want to. He could have died for, from so many things this month.

Ranging from sepsis to heresy. Everything in between and outside of it.

Had he known he could have conquered Rome, had inadvertently been well on his way.

Stupid, dazzling, kind-hearted aliens and always foiling his plans.

* * *

"Dad! Where have you been? It's been ten hours. I thought I would just watch a movie with Aunt Lena not stay the night."

Conner and Krypto race to Lex. His kid still in his pajamas. His voice groggy but his hair still magnificent.

Flying into his arms. Hugging him tightly as the pup licks his hand.

"Hey Dad- Clark-erm, Superman." Conner blushed so prettily and Lex is reminded of the older Kryptonian.

"Conner are you ready for breakfast?" Lex wasn't sure if Kal was gonna answer so he thought he'd get ahead of the game.

Only to feel a whirl of wind beside him and turn to find his son being hugged so tenderly by Clark.

"I would like to join you both. I know a great hotdog stand in Queens." Lex and Conner share a look.

Leaving Clark to think 'well it beats anything they could have offered him even if it cost an arm or a leg.'

"We'd like that. I can get us dessert after. I know a place just outside of Tribeca. We could also do with a new wardrobe." 

Their son beams, Krypto wagging his tail happily as Conner starts talking about bringing Ruby too.

And Lex thinks he might cry because who gave them the right to be this precious. 

The moment leaves Conner and Krypto by association, over the moon.

"Grab your coat. Put some shoes on."

Lex turns his attention to Superman. Looking him dead in the eyes. 

"Clark go take a proper shower. I'm going to use another one and call Mercy to bring you some clothes too." Lex yawned into his elbow.

He needs to brush his teeth and to get some rest but he needs to FaceTime with or call Lena first. 

Let her know what the hell he's just experienced. And thank her for babysitting.

He cannot believe it's only been 10 hours. On the plus side at least he no longer has the beginnings of a cold.


End file.
